


It Was the Clown!

by reddeserts



Series: 2019 Iron Man Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddeserts/pseuds/reddeserts
Summary: Tony was many things, but gullible was not one of them. He shouldn't have been scared or startled. Especially after hearing the trademark giggles of Peter Parker and Shuri. But honestly what was he supposed to expect? Those two are like mystery boxes filled with gummy worms rolling around in actual mud.So it wasn't really his fault that this happened, and according to the two teens, it was their fault either. It was the clown. Yeah okay, whatever. Blame the clown.





	It Was the Clown!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my "It was the clown!" square on my 2019 Iron Man Bingo card.
> 
> This was originally posted on my [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)!

In hindsight, it was mostly Shuri. It was her idea to hire the clown, somehow break it into the tower and have it act like a statue that magically moved to scare the living shit out of Tony. Peter was there to laugh at Tony and record it so that's the part he played.

It started when Tony was slowly walking into the kitchen like a zombie to get coffee because it was like 5 in the morning and he saw the clown standing in the corner. The clown didn't move it just  _ stood  _ there. 

“What the hell?” Tony grumbled as he turned around to the kitchen counter to finish getting coffee. He was probably hallucinating. Scratch that. He was definitely hallucinating, probably from lack of sleep, and lack of coffee. When he turned around the clown was sitting at the table and what the hell, why is a statue clown switching places and in the tower in the first place? “Yep, not awake enough to deal with this.” Tony said as he turned around and started walking towards the stairs to go up to his lab.

As he was leaving he didn't hear the small quiet snickers coming from the vents, nor did he see the clown moving to his next move.

Tony was gradually coming to life while walking up the set of stairs to get to his lab and once he got there he was awake enough to put in the lab code and navigate his way through his tech to get to his main job so that was good.

Except once he got there the clown was sitting crossed legged on the floor by the vent and the air coming through the vent was blowing his big rainbow afro. He had jean overalls and those big stupid clown shoes and a red striped long sleeve under his overalls. Of course there was also the trademark happy clown make up on his face. Tony did a double take and just stared at the clown. What. The. Fuck. Why is there a clown there and wasn't it just in the kitchen?

At this point Tony ignored it and moved on, assuming it was a hallucination and he was going nuts or something.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tony kept being startled whenever the clown was. He would run into it and let out a rather loud squeak, because now it was freaky. Why was he  _ still _ hallucinating a clown. Also, every once and a while he will hallucinate the sound of very familiar giggling that belonged to only two people, but apparently this wasn't enough evidence for him to believe he  _ wasn't _ hallucinating. Because this shit was just crazy. It happened all day, it was in the kitchen, living room, his lab, literally everywhere he was going to be. He was just lucky that Rhodey or Pepper wasn't there to make fun of him for not sleeping enough and saying “oh we told you so” in his face. However that didn't stop Peter from coming in at about 4 in the afternoon. 

“Hey Mr. Stark!” the boy excitedly greeted when entering the lab. “Anything exciting happen today?”

Of course Peter couldn't see the clown. Tony was finally going crazy. Or maybe he installed a clown statue into each room? He was so confused right now and had no idea what was going on.

“Nothing really, just the same old things. Except maybe I didn't sleep enough last night.” he said but started grumbling towards the end.

They were in his lab and Peter came in and set his suit on the table and went over to the book shelf to pull out his binder of blueprints. Tony had holograms set up around him and he was looking at some of his plans for the Spider-Man suit. Peter was smiling wide and really bubbly today so that was nice. Must have been a good day at school. And the clown was standing against the wall by the bookshelf. So there was no way Peter could see it if he didn't react to it. 

Tony was using all of his will power not to react to the clown in front of Peter, because that would not set a good example and it would be very embarrassing.

“Wait, isn't it a Saturday? Why have you not been here all day?” Tony asked Peter, who’s face went blank for a second before he answered.

“Spider-Man stuff and I had to clean my room.” was what Peter said before he turned away. But as Peter turned away he didn't notice the clown walking up behind him.

So he was looking at holograms when he heard a very loud, unsettling shout that scared the shit out of him. This also made him drop the coffee he was holding and let out a very loud curse.

“What the hell!” he shouted loudly and when he turned around the clown was standing behind him and very much in his space. Tony backed away and turned around to see Peter laughing his ass off.

“Oh my God.” the boy was on the floor pounding a fist into the concrete as he laughed. “You should have seen your face!” he pointed and him. It was at this second he could hear laughing in the vents and the vent screen opened and Shuri crawled out and fell on the floor beside Peter. Except, she was holding a camera. The third thing he saw was the clown shut down like it was some kind of robot.

“This is priceless!” Shuri said, she was still screaming with laughter beside Peter. 

Tony was still wondering if the clown was real, why Shuri is here and is it a Saturday, also why is Shuri holding a camera? Tony’s heart rate was still racing and he dropped into a nearby chair and let out a long suffering breath.

“Okay, what the hell is going on.” he asked still shaken.

“We,” Peter started but he broke out in laughs again. “Built a clown and,” the boy couldn't handle himself and took a deep breath so he could talk.

“That was amazing.” Shuri said beside him. “We built a robot clown and made him follow you around all day.” she was still giggling but she was sitting up on the floor now.

“Okay why?” Tony was still shocked and his head was resting in his hands.

“Because we thought it would be hilarious to watch a clown follow you around all day and see how you would react.” Peter said and he settled down.

“Okay but now I cant trust you guys anymore.” he said, jokingly of course because he is not a poor sport.

“What! But it wasn't me, it was Shuri’s idea!” Peter whined was starting to laugh again.

“Hey! It wasn't me! It was the clown!” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tipsytonys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
